My Wild Frontier
by AlsLingo
Summary: Logan's drunk and he's trying his hardest. Veronica's a little preoccupied. It's not fluff, it's happiness.


**I thought that I owed you guys a story that didn't make you cry. Hopefully it makes you laugh, it did for me. This is just a little something that might have happened after that 'look' in the student union.  
**

"Come on Logan, you need to go to bed," Veronica pulled him with her, her arm wrapped around his waist trying to keep his stumbling steps from dragging them both to the floor. His arm was snaked around her shoulders, he leaned down to rest his head on top of her own. "I'm not your personal pillow."

He chuckled sloppily to himself as they trudged slowly up the steps, "but you're such a nice pillow," he patted her cheek lightly.

"Stop it," she snapped grabbing his hand, "look we're just going to get you to your bed and then you can sleep."

"Fine," he groaned, standing up straighter. "Aw, there it is," he pushed the door opened quickly; some how he managed to maneuver her to stand in front of him. His gaze darkening as he stared in her eyes. She knew that look. "Veronica," he murmured pushing her back towards the bed.

"No, no," Veronica shook her head using her hands to keep him away, but he kept walking towards her, his Cheshire grin making him even more adorable with his messy hair and his un-tucked shirt with his sweater. "I am not doing this, with you."

"Fine," he grumbled making his way towards the bed, his arms still wrapped around her, he made sure that she fell on the bed with him. "Well, well Miss Mars, look who's trying to get in my bed."

Rolling her eyes, she tried pushing him off of her, "only because you dragged me on to it." Moving swiftly, he had her pinned underneath him, his legs straddling her, making sure though he didn't put any extra weight on her legs. "Logan."

"Veronica," he whispered nuzzling her neck slowly, placing opened mouth kisses along her collarbone.

"How is it, we go out to celebrate me leaving and you still end up getting wasted?" She sighs softly as he manages get his hands underneath her shirt, inching his hands upwards. "Logan, you need to sleep."

"Argh," he groaned dropping his head to her chest briefly before lifting it back up to look at her his exasperated expression almost making her laugh out loud. "Why are you not cooperating?"

Her smile is warm and filled with love, stroking his cheek softly, she lifted her head to touch her lips to his, "because you're drunk and what if there are certain failures, I really don't think your ego can handle a malfunctioning peepee."

The snort he gave her only made her smile brighter, "I'll have you know my _penis _is in working order." Leaning back on his heels, he pulled her up with him. "You my girl, are a mood killer, I'll have you know."

Laughing, she shrugged, "I heard that's what they call me at the office."

Rolling his eyes, he slid to the side to sit next to her, "I'm not drunk."

Nodding her head, she straddled his lap, "you're completely wasted," she whispered between kisses. "And besides, tomorrow, we have to get up early."

"For what?" He pretended to be confused.

"You have to drive me to the airport. And then you have to finish packing your hotel suite so you can move in to your house," Veronica kissed him again, the smile making his stomach flip flop. "And then, in three months we meet back here again."

"Does that mean you're moving in with me?" He asked, trying his best to jut out his bottom lip. "Or, or, you're gonna run away with me and we elope on some island and never return to this place again?" Shaking her head, the grin on her face only made him feel warm in his stomach. "I love you Veronica Mars."

"Aw," Veronica tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face, "and I kind of like you too."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," He grabbed her shoulders pushing her away from him slightly. "What the hell was that? I kind of like you?"

Shrugging, she tried her best to not laugh, "Oh, you're so cute," she tapped his nose lightly. "But you know what, I love you Logan Echolls, all the way to Virginia and back."

Snorting, he slid his hands down to rest on her hips, "that's not very far."

"Okay, how about to London and back?" She suggested, running her hands through his hair, trying to make it stand up straight.

"No," he shook his head. "What else you got?"

"Umm," she twisted pieces of his hair in the front to look like horns, "how about China?"

"Seriously woman, you're killing me," he squeezed her sides lightly. "How about Jupiter?"

"Or," she mussed up his hair again, this time trying to make a faux hawk, nodding at her good work she brought her gaze back to his. "How about Pluto?"

"Pluto's not even a planet Mars, don't you listen to the news?" He furrowed his brow, a disgusted look on his face. "How about forever?"

"Forever what?" Veronica shook her head, trying to remember the topic at hand not her attempt at giving Logan spikes in his hair.

"You love me forever?" He asked trying his best to give her the saddest puppy dog look he could muster. "Infinity?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded distracted her gaze still on his hair while she tried pull the sides of his hair to look like a very punk Bozo the Clown.

"Mars?"

"Yeah?" Clearly preoccupied with messing with his hair, she didn't look at him.

"Are you done playing with my hair?" He asked watching her pointedly; she pulled her hands out of his hair quickly, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry," She smiled wrapping her hands around his neck. "I love you Logan."

"Sure you do, you love me because of my hair," Logan pouted.

"That too," Veronica laughed crushing her lips to his. Mumbling between kisses, he dropped back to the bed, dragging her with him. "Logan," she moaned softly as he slipped a hand down her waist towards the button of her jeans, unbuttoning it quickly his hand slid slowly down. "Okay, fine."

"Yes," he cheered with a laugh. "You can't resist me babe."


End file.
